


The Wand Chooses The Wizard

by nicthetoony359



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Is a Proud Dad, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicthetoony359/pseuds/nicthetoony359
Summary: How I think Albus obtained his wand (Also what i think his wand is.)Harry is content with life.





	The Wand Chooses The Wizard

The cool autumn breeze blew trough the crowded street of Diagon Alley, students and parents alike rushing to and from various shops looking to purchase school supplies for they’re new life at Hogwarts.

Among these wizards and witches were a rather interesting family, one who's youngest was starting an adventure that none of them would have ever expected, one that would involve new friendships forged and old journeys re-explored, of fathers and sons and daughters forgotten.

Yet, in the meantime, Albus Potter was being annoyed by his older brother.

“Snake Head~ Snake Head~ Your gonna be a snake head!~” James teased his younger sibling with a mantra that annoyed Albus more than any jinx possibly could.

Ginny smacked her eldest over the head with her left hand, and offered a reassuring smile to the youngest Potter. “Don’t listen to him Albus.” Ginny said “Even if you are sorted into Slytherin, which isn’t a certainty, it isn’t the worst thing in the world. Merlin himself was a Slytherin!” 

Albus returned his mothers smile with a much less confident one. The prospect of going to Hogwarts was both a joyous and worrying thought. A joyous one because he was going to the same school his family had gone to, and a worrying one for much the same reason.

Albus looked to his side and found his father, The famous Harry Potter, looking through the list of school supplies they had been given earlier this month. The Boy Who Lived had a rather scrutinizing look on his darkened face, a face that (while handsome and kind looking) held the memories and experiences of a lifetime of hardships.

His face softened when he saw the next item on the list. He looked up from the piece of parchment and turned towards his family, patting Albus on the back.

Albus looked up and met his fathers face. Harry smiled. “I think its time for the most important part of the shopping trip.”

After a few minutes, the Potters arrived in front of a narrow and shabby store. The shops sign read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 32 B.C. Albus’ parents exchanged smiles before gesturing him to enter the wand shop. James stayed outside as he already had a wand at his fathers request. Albus slowly opened the door and was looked around the interior.

Thousands of narrow, rectangular boxes filled the dusty shelves that lined the store. The interior was lit up by a lamp on the table and Albus now noted that the whole building had a dusty feel to it.

Almost immediately after they had entered, an eccentric looking old man withdrew from behind one of the shelves and smiled to see who his patrons were.

“Ah Mr and Mrs Potter! Good Afternoon.” The old man happily greeted his parents, before turning to Albus. “And i presume this is your son?” 

Harry chuckled at the question. “Indeed he is Mr. Ollivander.” Harry replied. “We’re here to purchase his first wand.” 

Mr. Garrick Ollivander lit up at the mention of wands and rushed back to the shelves, while Harry gestured for his son to move towards the table, to which he complied.

“Yes..” Mr. Ollivander started. “I remember your eldest sons wand. Dogwood, 14 Inches, with a dragon heart string core.” He said this while moving around and sorting trough various wand boxes. “Though i expect this one to be somewhat different than his sibling.” Somewhat different didn’t begin to describe the differences between Albus and James. He was quiet and shy, while James was confident and independent. Albus had practically no friends, while James was easy going and popular.

“Hmm..” Ollivander pondered as he took a wand box and placed it in front of the boy. After slowly opening the box, Ollivander took the wand out of its holding place and began to examine it. “Hazel, 10 inches, with a phoenix tail feather core.” The old man said before handing it to Albus. “Give it a swish and a flick!”

The boy complied, swishing the wand in the air before giving it a forceful flick of the wrist.  
Immediately, the lamp on the table burst into flames, launching shards of glass across the room. All of the occupants flinched at the explosion, including Ollivander, who quickly cast a repairing spell on the lamp.

He turned to Albus and snatched the wand from his hand. “Definitely not.” The old man said in a matter of fact tone. Earning small chuckles from the Potters. Ollivander returned to the shelves, searching for another suitable wand. Meanwhile, Harry approached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Its fine.” Harry said reassuringly. “Things didn’t exactly go smoothly when i got my first wand.”

Albus’ mouth twitched into a small smile. He turned back to the table and saw a new wand box placed in front of him. Ollivander removed the top and pulled out the wand slightly quicker than the last time.

“Ebony, 14 inches, with a dragon heartstring core.” Ollivander stated before handing the wand carefully to the boy. “Swish and a flick.”

Once again, Albus hesitated for a brief moment, but complied once again. Soon every single wand box flew from the shelves, headed towards the young boy. It would’ve been a rather painful wand fitting if not for Albus’ father, who quickly drew his own wand and casted an immobulus charm on the impending threats, before returning them to they’re original spot.

Harry and Albus both turned they’re attention back towards the wand maker, who seemed to nearly have a heart attack at the sight of his precious wands hurtling towards the ground.  
Eventually, Mr. Ollivander seemed to have recovered, at least enough to snatch the wand from Albus’ hand in an unnatural quick movement for someone of his age. “Hmm.” The wand maker pondered, before a flash of inspiration struck him.

He returned once again to the shelves mumbling to himself and spouting the occasional ‘hmm’or ‘ooh’

After a few minutes of searching, Mr Ollivander returned to the tale holding a mint blue box. Carefully, he removed the top of the box and revealed the wand inside it.

It was a simple wand, no embellishments, no intricate handle, no runes to be seen. A simple brown wand with three black rings as the handle sat in the velvet housing of the box.  
With a care one might apply when carrying a newborn infant, Garrick Ollivanders took the wand out of its box and presented it to Albus.

“This wand was made shortly after the end of the Second Wizarding War.” The wand maker explained. “It was made out of a fallen pine tree near the Weasley Cottage with a unicorn hair core harvested from a unicorn found dead near Hogwarts. 14 inches, and of unyielding flexibility.” He handed it to the young boy. “This wand will serve you well.”

Albus nervously accepted the wand, immediately feeling an aura of magical energy flowing from it when he did. The wand felt comfortable in Albus’ hand, with a new found confidence, the boy tested the wand with a firm flick of the wrist.

Immediately, a spark of magical energy shot out of the wand, creating a shower of white lights which Albus thought resembled a Weasley firework. Most of the occupants of the room wore an expression mixed with shock and awe, with the exception of Mr. Ollivander, whom had a pleased smile decorating his wrinkled face.

“I believe we have found your wand.” The wand maker said calmly. “That will be seven galleons please.”

Harry smiled at his son before handing over the seven galleons he had pocketed away. It truly was a joy for Harry, seeing the son he never would have expected to have looking in awe at the wand in his hand, much like himself all those long years ago.

It was then that Ginny tapped his shoulder. “Alright, its been fun, but we should really head over to Kings Cross you two.” The woman said with a voice not unlike her mothers. Harry flashed his wife a smile and patted his youngest fondly on the back. “Come on .” Mr.Potter looked down at his son. “Lets go.”

Albus looked up at his fathers face, pride emanating from his features, and then down at his newly christened wand, placed comfortably in his hands, and a new feeling of calm (and dare i say, excitement) wash over his form.

He could feel that his life was going to get better, that his parents were right when they said that Hogwarts was going to be easy. That his brother was simply scaring him with tall tales of a perfectly pleasant school.

But that was before the boy was sorted into Slytherin, before he was dubbed the ‘Slytherin Squib’, before his father told him he sometimes preffered if he wasn’t his son, and before his wand was snapped in half by the girl he fancied.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... so i dont actually know what Albus’ wand looks like, i just thought it suited him.  
> If you have any gripes or criticism, please share with me. This was my first HP fanfic.


End file.
